


Tugging On My Heart Strings

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is a short weechester story I wrote a few days ago.  Bobby finds himself babysitting again for the Winchester brothers.  What he doesn't realize is how much he's growing to care for them.





	Tugging On My Heart Strings

A/N: Hello dear readers. I took a break from my chapter story to write a weechester for you reading pleasure. I have not done one in a while and wanted to try my hand at it again. It is not a long one, but I hope you will enjoy the read and if you have a moment will leave me a comment. Enjoy…. NC  
=========================================

The red taillights of the Impala were fading in the distance as the boy watched them disappear. He stood on the porch and felt his younger brother molded to his side as he shivered slightly. He dropped an arm onto his shoulder and squeezed it trying to give him some comfort. This wasn’t the first time they had been left alone, but at least this time it was with someone.  
“Might as well come on in,” a gruff male voice said from behind them. “No use standing out here all night.”  
The older boy turned enough to look up into the familiar face he remembered from staying here before. This wasn’t the first time that their father had left them with someone to go on a hunt. The older knew about the things in the dark and shielded his brother as best he could from that knowledge. He was still too young to really understand it or why their father left them all the time. After only a few moments of hesitation, the older boy turned and walked slowly into the open door and into the living room. The youngest had a firm hold of a belt loop on the other’s jeans and stayed close to him, not wanting to be separated from him.  
Bobby looked at the two boys with pity and concern. This had not been the first time John Winchester had shown up at his door asking him to watch his boys so he could chase down a lead on the demon that killed his wife or head out on a hunt. He shook his head when he saw how much they had changed since the last time he had seen them. Both had grown, but the older one looked too skinny while the younger seemed in better condition. Their clothes were too little for them and the sneakers they wore were falling apart. He cussed their father for not taking better care of them as he walked in behind them carrying a backpack.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked them and watched as the youngest started to shake his head yes until the older one looked at him and he shrunk into his side. He had never seen a child so serious or stoic before in his life. Though he hadn’t had much dealing with kids, he knew this wasn’t natural. You could look into his eyes and see how haunted and old beyond their years they seemed. He had seen more in his short life than most adults and had to grow up way to fast. “Well, I’m going to fix me some soup, might as well join me.”  
Bobby headed for the kitchen and didn’t look to see if they were following him. He rummaged in the cabinet for some chicken noodle soup and a sleeve of crackers. The soft scraping of the chairs told him they had joined him, but he ignored them thinking that was the best thing to do. Bobby found a pot and got out a can opener to prepare the soup. Once he had it on heating up, he found three bowls and three spoons.  
“Here, why don’t you have a few crackers while it heats?” he offered laying crackers on a napkin on the table near the boys. He moved away and got out the last of the milk and divided it between two glasses. He listened as the youngest one whispered to his brother.  
“Dee, I hungry,” he whispered.  
“Only one,” the older mumbled as his brother quickly grabbed a cracker and stuffed it in his mouth and chewing noisily.  
Bobby dished the soup out and sat a bowl in front of each brother and one at an empty place for him. He got the last banana and sliced it on a plate for their dessert. His supplies were running low and with two more mouths to feed was going to need to run into town for more.  
“Go ahead eat up, it should be cool enough,” he encouraged when he saw neither had touched their soup.  
The youngest looked to his brother for permission and when he got a slight nod began to slurp the soup with his spoon. Bobby pushed crackers toward them and took a couple to break into his soup. He watched the youngest eyeing his movements and picked up a cracker doing the same. He was rewarded with a smile as he ate more. Bobby kept an eye on the older brother seeing him spoon a few bites and eat a cracker before mumbling something he couldn’t make out to his brother. Instantly, the youngest shrunk in his seat and slowed down eating not lifting his head to look at anyone.  
“Guess we’re going to have to run into town in the morning for some supplies. Wern’t expecting company so I’m a little low,” Bobby said.  
The youngest cast him a sideways glance before quickly looking back down at his bowl. He had eaten almost all the soup and cautiously reached to pick up a slice of banana, like he wasn’t sure he should. When nothing was said, he popped it in his mouth and chewed it quickly.  
Bobby watched as the older one swapped bowls with him so he could finish his soup. Now he knew why he looked too skinny. He was giving his brother his share of food too. His anger tried to seep out, but he pulled it back knowing it wasn’t their fault. He planned on having a heart to heart with their Daddy when he came back on being sure he kept these boys fed and clothed.  
“How ‘bout we make a couple of peanut butter and crackers?” Bobby asked remembering he had peanut butter in the cabinet. “Always liked these when I was growing up.” He set about making up a few and set some in front of both boys. “Go ahead Dean, eat what you want, there’s plenty more. Don’t got any more milk but you can have some water or tea.”  
Dean looked at him with wary eyes like he was trying to trap him or something. He glanced down at the crackers filled with peanut butter and licked his lips before finally taking one and eating it and then another. He drank his milk to wash them down and helped his brother with his milk.  
“How ‘bout I draw you two a bath so you can wash up before going to bed?” Bobby asked them. He didn’t expect either to answer and went about cleaning up the kitchen while they finished eating. He turned to see Sam, the youngest brother had peanut butter smeared across his mouth and hands and stepped to him to pick him up.  
Sam was licking his fingers when he felt arms reaching around him and lifting him from his seat. He cried out in fright and tried to wiggle away. Dean jumped from his chair, knocking it backwards and pulled a small handgun from the small of his back.  
“Let my brother go,” he growled with the fierceness of an adult as he aimed the gun at Bobby.  
“Put that thing away Dean, I was only going to help Sam wash his hands and face. You know I would hurt either of you,” Bobby told him sitting Sam to the floor. “I didn’t mean to scare the lad.”  
Dean studied Bobby and saw Sam was okay and slowly lowered the gun and slipped it back into the waistband of his jeans.  
“Sam, will you let me help you wash your hands?” Bobby asked Sam before moving toward him.  
Sam looked from Dean to Bobby and back and when Dean nodded it was okay held out his arms for him to pick him up. Bobby reached for the boy and moved to the sink, sitting him on the counter.  
“Now, let’s get some of this peanut butter off of yer face,” he said gently giving the young child a warm smile. He was rewarded with a shy look and smile. It warmed his heart to see a smile on his face. That was something that he hardly saw on the older one. He was far to serious and solemn for the child he was.  
Bobby tore off a paper towel and dampened it to wipe Sam’s face and let him wash his hands before drying them. He turned his head from side to side to be sure they got it all before sitting him to the floor. He ran to Dean and slipped into the chair with him, curling tightly into his side but peeking out at Bobby from around Dean’s body.  
“You two ready for a bath?” Bobby asked. “Why don’t we go on upstairs and I’ll get some water run in the tub.”  
Dean slipped from his chair and Sammy followed latching on to a belt loop and pressing his body into Dean’s skinny frame. He followed Bobby up the stairs, going slow so Sammy could follow him and not fall. Bobby waited at the top for them watching how Dean took care of his brother. That poor boy was having to be a father and mother to the boy and wasn’t getting a chance to be a kid himself. He couldn’t imagine what the boy went through trying to survive and keep his brother safe.  
“Alright, let’s get some water going,” he said leaning over and turning on the water, adjusting it and flipping the valve to stop the water from flowing out. “You two got something in here to wear to sleep in?” he asked sitting the backpack on the counter.  
Dean moved to it and unzipped the pack and rummaged around to pull out two pairs of shorts and tee shirts. He dug into the bottom and found two pairs of briefs different sizes and laid everything on the counter. He stepped back and watched Bobby sit some shampoo, washcloths and soap on the side of the tub for them.  
“Do you need help?” he asked standing and looking at Dean.  
“No,” he said quietly looking away.  
“Okay then, I’ll get you two some towels and wait in the bedroom until you’re done. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” He stepped from the room and opened the linen closet for towels. Bobby stepped in the bathroom to lay the towels on the counter and glanced toward an almost naked Sammy and watched Dean pull his tee shirt up. He saw the fading of bruising on his back and bristled. He had found out by accident on one of John’s visits that he had used Dean as bait for a hunt and nearly shot him for doing that. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to ask Dean about it since he knew he wouldn’t tell him. Dean idolized his father and wouldn’t say anything bad about him. He stepped back out and let them bath in privacy. Bobby didn’t want them to see the anger that crossed his face and think it was meant for them.  
“Sit still Sammy so I can wash your hair,” Dean told his brother as he played around in the tub splashing the water.  
“Okay,” he said moving to sit in front of him. Sammy was used to the routine; Dean would wash his hair and help him wash his body and then he could play while Dean cleaned himself up. He hummed to himself as shampoo was massaged into his too long hair and held his head back so it could be rinsed out. He held a washcloth so it wouldn’t go in his eyes and then washed himself.  
Once Dean was clean, he stood up and got out to dry himself while Sam stretched out on his stomach in the tub playing until it was time for him to get out. He ran the towel through his hair to dry it and put on his clothes.  
“That’s enough Sammy, time to get out,” Dean told him flipping the lever to let the water out.  
Sammy didn’t argue as he stood and let Dean help him from the tub and threw a towel around him to dry him. He wiped his face and pushed his damp hair from his face and tried to help as best he could. Dean ran the towel over his hair and got as much water out as he could.  
“Run your fingers through your hair Sammy,” Dean told him. He looked in their pack and found a comb, missing teeth, and used it to try and comb it. When he started to whine about it pulling, Dean stopped figuring that was the best he could do. “Here, brush your teeth,” Dean said. He had gotten their toothbrushes out and put paste on them.  
“Okay Dee,” Sam answered. He picked up his toothbrush and leaned over the sink so he could brush them.  
Dean gave him a cup with water to rinse and wiped his mouth before doing his own. He packed their clothes in the backpack and stepped to the door to go out.  
“How ‘bout I dry your hair a little Sammy?” Bobby asked when he saw the door open and them step out. “Don’t need ya goin’ to bed with a wet head and get sick.”  
Sammy looked at him not sure what he meant and looked to Dean. He had always gone to bed with wet hair even thought it looked wild the next day.  
“That okay Dean? If I dry Sam’s hair?” Bobby asked Dean.  
Dean looked at Sam and back to Bobby. “Alright,” he agreed.  
“Come ‘mere son,” Bobby said. He picked Sam up and sat him on the counter of the sink. He reached under the sink and pulled out an old dryer and plugged it in. “This is going to make noise, but it won’t hurt you.” He turned it on and adjusted the setting before turning it to blow on Sam’s hair. He used his fingers to push Sam’s hair up to get underneath and constantly moved the dryer around until it was almost dry. “There we go, now that wasn’t so bad.” He sat Sam down and looked at Dean but saw his hair was almost dry. Sammy felt his hair and grinned at Dean when it felt dry.  
The boys followed Bobby into the bedroom where he had turned down one of the twin beds for them to sleep in. He knew Dean would not let Sam sleep by his self and didn’t bother asking. With Dean’s help, Sam crawled into bed and moved over so Dean could get in. He climbed in and settled down to let Sam cuddle to his side.  
Bobby pulled the blankets up over their bodies and tucked them in. “I’ll leave the lamp on in case you need to get up during the night. I think I got a nightlight I’ll plug in the bathroom. Anything either of you need before I head downstairs?”  
Dean shook his head no and Sam was almost asleep and didn’t answer. He watched Bobby flip on the lamp and turn off the overhead light before stepping out and snagging their backpack. Bobby left the door open and went to see if he had a nightlight.  
Dean lay still and listened the noises around him thinking how different it was than being in a motel room waiting for their Dad to come back. The house creaked and groaned as it settled for the night and for the first time in a while he felt safe and wasn’t afraid to go to sleep. Dean closed his eyes and listened to Sammy’s soft, even breathing and let himself sleep.  
spn  
Dean woke the next morning with Sam’s hand in his face and pushed his brother off him. Sam always became clingy during the night and was usually draped across him when he woke up. He eased from the bed and patted across to the bathroom to use it. When he came out, he ran into Bobby coming from their bedroom and eyed his suspiciously.  
“Washed up yer clothes and put them in the bedroom,” Bobby told him. “Come on down and we’ll have some breakfast before heading into town.” He didn’t expect an answer and headed back down the hall.  
Dean stepped into the bedroom and saw their clothes folded neatly, laying on the other bed. He quickly changed and went to roust Sam from sleep.  
“Sammy, get up and go to the bathroom,” Dean told him after shaking his shoulder.  
“Sl’p,” Sam whined trying to curl back up in the warm spot.  
“You can’t Bobby is fixing breakfast and you need to get up.”  
“Food?”  
“Yeah, now go potty and wash your hands. I’ll lay you some clothes out to wear.”  
“Okay Dee.”  
Sam slid off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and saw Dean had made their bed and his clothes were laid out for him. After stripping and putting them on, Dean handed him his sneakers to put on. Dean gave him a quick inspection before leading him downstairs and into the kitchen.  
“Found some instant oatmeal to hold you over until we get to town. I thought we could grab something to eat before coming back. That okay with you?”  
Dean wasn’t used to people asking him his opinion and looked at him with a slight frown. He finally shook his head yes and then helped Sam get into his chair. Bobby sat a bowl in front of each of them that had oatmeal.  
“Eat your own oatmeal Dean, you don’t need to save it for yer brother. We’ll get something else when we go to town,” Bobby told him when he saw Dean look at his food and watched Sam dig into his own.  
Dean’s face reddened slightly as he held his head down. He picked up his spoon and began to eat his oatmeal.  
Bobby didn’t mean to embarrass the kid, but he wanted Dean to eat. The boy needed some meat on his bones, and he was going to try and remedy that. Once they were finished, he put the bowls in the sink to soak and hustled them toward the door and out to the car. He got them fastened in the back and went around to the driver’s side to get in. Bobby headed for town and decided to stop at the thrift store first and then get groceries.  
He found a parking spot below the thrift store and got the boys from the back. They walked down the sidewalk and Bobby steered them into the store. A bell rung over their heads alerting the owner of customers.  
“Hello Bobby, haven’t seen you in a while,” Marge, the owner greeted him.  
“Marge, good to see you. Looking for some clothes for these two,” he said pulling Dean and Sam from behind him.  
Marge looked at the two boys who fidgeted in front of Bobby and realized she recognized them as the kids he had brought in before when they were younger. She looked them up and down and couldn’t forget how serious the older one had been then, and he was even more solemn and stoic than before. She looked to the little one and couldn’t help but smile and his shy appearance as he hid in his brother’s shadow.  
“I think I can help with that,” she said holding out her hand for Dean. “Come with me honey, let’s see if I don’t have a few things that will fit you and your brother.” She saw a look of distrust in his eyes as he clutched his brother to him and didn’t move until Bobby nudged him forward toward her. “We’re only going right over here, you’ll be able to see your Uncle Bobby,” she told Dean gently giving him a smile.  
This place was familiar to Dean. He remembered being brought here before by Bobby and he got them some new clothes. After a moment’s hesitation, Dean moved toward Marge, but didn’t take her hand. He followed her over to the side of the room where children’s clothes were stacked neatly on tables.  
Bobby wandered toward the shoes and began to look through them until he found a pair for each boy that he thought would fit and was going to have them try then on. He looked over and saw Marge was measuring jeans to Dean’s body while Sam was holding a tee shirt to his chest. He knew Marge would take care of them and give him a good deal too. Bobby moved to a rack of toys and looked it over wondering what he could get them. He grabbed a stuffed dog that was only a quarter, bag of toy cars for a dollar, and a mitt and ball that was two dollars. After snagging a couple of children’s books, he moved to the cash register and waited patiently for Marge to come back to the front with the boys.  
“Here we go,” Marge said. “I found a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts for both of them. And I found coats that are a little big off the marked down rack that they can grow into.”  
“Thanks Marge. Here boys, try these on and see if they fit,” Bobby said. He handed Dean the sneakers and waited as they sat in the floor and slipped them on. “How do they feel?”  
“Okay,” Dean mumbled standing up and looking at the shoes. “We don’t want them.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Don’t take charity,” he replied looking hard at Bobby.  
“This ain’t charity boy. I expect you to work for them. You can help me clean up the garage and do the dishes and clean the house.” Bobby could see the wheels turning in the boy’s head as he pondered over what Bobby offered.  
“Look!” Sam cried jumping up and down in his new shoes. He looked longingly at his brother hoping they got to keep them.  
“Alright,” Dean finally said. He was acting more like an adult than some adults he knew. “As long as you let me work the cost off.”  
“Deal,” Bobby said holding out his hand for Dean to shake.  
Like the young adult he was, Dean shook his hand and grabbed Sammy as he bounced away.  
“How much do I owe you?” he asked Marge.  
“Let’s see,” she hummed looking at the items and at Dean and Sam. “Fifteen dollars should cover it all.”  
“You sure ‘bout that?” he asked thinking it should be more.  
“I’m giving you a discount Bobby. I’ve had some of these things for a while and they’re not selling. Might as well move them to make room for other things.”  
“Thanks Marge, you’re an angel.”  
“Get on with ya Singer.”  
“Let’s go boys,” he told them hustling them from the shop and to the car. “After we get some groceries what say we get some lunch?”  
“I’m hungry,” Sam popped up before Dean could quiet him. He mumbled something only Sam could hear making the boy slump back into the seat and hush.  
“It’s okay boy, he needs to tell me when he’s hungry,” Bobby told them looking in the rearview mirror at the two boys. “I need to stop for gas anyway, I’ll get you something to hold you over Sam.”  
spn  
Sam happily munched on a granola bar that Bobby had gotten him. He broke it in half and gave part of it to Dean giving him his best puppy dog look until he took it. They split a bottle of juice to wash it down. Bobby found parking in the lot and pulled a buggy from the cart drop off. He let Sam get in it and Dean push it as they headed for the front doors.  
The store wasn’t crowded yet since it was a weekday and before lunch. He headed for the produce first and picked up fruit and potatoes, onions, tomatoes and lettuce. They moved on down and he got juice boxes, animal crackers, fruit cups, cookies, soups, pasta, spaghetti, canned vegetables, milk, eggs, yogurt, bread, cheese, and several types of meats to last for at least a week. John didn’t say how long he would be gone but figured at least a week, maybe longer.  
“Bobby Singer,” a female voice called out to him.  
He turned to see Deputy Jody Mills walking toward them. Dean stiffened and reached his hand toward his weapon until Bobby stopped him.  
“Hello Deputy Mills.”  
“This is new, who do we have here?” she asked tickling Sam’s cheek as he shielded away from her and whined softly. “Hey, I won’t hurt you sweetie. My name’s Jody,” she cooed to him.  
“These are my cousin’s kids. That’s Dean and that is Sam. I’m babysitting for a few days,” Bobby told her trying to act natural and calm. He didn’t want her questioning anything that would endanger the boys.  
“Guess you have your hands full with them.”  
“They’re good boys, not any trouble at all.”  
“Well I better be going. Nice to see you, good to meet you Dean, Sam,” Jody said. She leaned down and patted Sam’s hand and caught his brother tensing like he was ready to attack. This puzzled her but she didn’t say anything. “Goodbye Bobby.”  
“See you Deputy Mills,” Bobby replied watching her walk away and breathed a sigh of relief. Deputy Mills was one of the good ones, but he didn’t want her questioning him about the boys. Bobby walked by a display with coloring books, crayons, workbooks and stopped to grab a few things, thinking it would give the boys something to do.  
“Alright, I think we’re done, let’s go checkout,” he told Dean watching Sam look at the coloring book with interest. He never offered to touch it like most kids would and neither boy ever whined or complained or pitched a fit when they were out in public. You would never know they were in the room except to see them. He helped Dean guide the buggy to the front and got in line to check out.  
Bobby put the cold items in an ice chest in the trunk and sat the other bags around it. Dean had buckled them in the back, and they were waiting quietly for him. He pulled out and headed to a fast food place nearby knowing no kid would turn down a kid’s meal, though he wondered if Dean needed adult size portions now. He heard Sam whispering excitedly to Dean when he pulled into the fast food place.  
“Looks like someone’s eager to eat,” Bobby chuckled as Sam squirmed from the car and grabbed Bobby’s hand jumping around while they waited for Dean to get out. They headed inside and Bobby got them seated and went to order their food. He glanced to the booth to see Dean was talking quietly to Sam with a serious look on his face. He was not one that trusted easily or let you into his world unless he was sure about your intent. Bobby accepted the tray and stopped for napkins, straws, and ketchup before heading to the booth.  
“Here we go, kid’s meal for you two and a number three for me,” he said dividing the food up. He watched Sam pull his food out carefully so not to mess up the bag and looked at the toy that came with the meal before dropping it in the bag. Dean opened his straw and popped it into Sam’s milk before doing the same with his milk. He pulled his food out and sat ketchup between them to dip their fries in. “There’s plenty more ketchup if you need more you don’t have to share.” He pushed another cup of it toward Dean and was please that he accepted it. Bobby watched Sam devour his food and Dean eat slowly trying to sneak food to him. Bobby cleared his throat making Dean freeze and look at him. “I can get Sam more if he’s still hungry Dean, you need to eat your food,” he chastised him.  
Dean hung his head for a moment but started eating again. He watched Bobby give Sam some more fries from his meal. It looked like Sam was still hungry, so he went back to the front and got apple pies for them and some more milk. Sam’s eyes lit up with the treat and happily started eating his. Bobby made sure they both were full before dropping off the trash and guiding them back to the car. He could tell Sam was sated and would be asleep before they ever got home.  
spn  
“I’ll put Sam on the couch, why don’t you join him and take a nap Dean? You can hardly keep your eyes open.” Bobby said. He reached in and lifted Sam from the back seat to carry him inside. He placed Sam’s limp body on the couch and watched Dean lay down at the other end. He pulled a blanket off the back and draped it over their bodies. Bobby unloaded the car and put away the food while the boys slept peacefully on the couch. When he was done, he headed to his office to do some research for a hunter.  
It was nearly two hours later that Dean wandered into the office rubbing his sleepy eyes and looking around. He knew Bobby was a hunter and looked at all the books and strange items he had sitting around.  
“Your brother still asleep?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You want to start working off your debt?”  
“I do.”  
“There’s a broom in the laundry room; you can sweep the kitchen and deck off.”  
“Alright,” Dean nodded heading back the way he came to find the broom. He began to sweep the kitchen and then went out on the deck.  
A frightened voice broke the silence in the house as Sam cried out for his brother, “Dee!” Sam sobbed when he woke up alone and couldn’t see Dean. “Dee!”  
Bobby hurried from his office and Dean from outside on the deck to Sam.  
“Hey, I’m here,” Dean mumbled hugging his brother. “I was only sweeping the deck for Uncle Bobby. You know I wouldn’t leave you.”  
Bobby watched the brothers seeing the strong bond between them. Sam buried his face into Dean’s chest and clung to him sobbing softly. Dean tried to comfort his brother and wiped away his tears as he clucked to him. Sam hiccupped and settled down now that he knew Dean was still there.  
“Why don’t we go out to the garage so I can work on some cars?” Bobby asked.  
“Let’s go outside Sammy. You can play in the yard while I help in the garage,” Dean told Sam.  
“Okay,” Sam nodded hooking his fingers in one of Dean’s belt loops and stayed glued to his side.  
Bobby snagged the bag of cars he had bought and set Sam up just outside the garage bay and gave them to Sam to play with. Sam brightened up slightly and dumped them on the ground and lining them up to look at. He started making car noises and rolling them around getting lost in his own little world.  
“Think you can help me work on this car?” he asked Dean.  
For the first time Bobby saw a glint of excitement in the boy’s eyes as he nodded quickly and looked at the car engine to see what he was doing. His eyes were sharp as he watched every move Bobby made.  
“Hand me a cross point screwdriver,” Bobby said.  
Dean looked to the toolbox behind him and picked up the screwdriver and passed it to him. He had watched his father work on his Impala numerous times and would hand him tools like this.  
“And a rachet with a quarter inch socket.”  
Dean found the right tools and popped the socket on the rachet before passing it to Bobby. They worked like this for nearly an hour until he was finished with the car. Bobby kept an eye on Sam who was still playing where they left him.  
“Dee, need to potty,” Sam called from the doorway.  
“Go on take yer brother to the bathroom. I’m about done in here anyway.”  
“Come on Sammy,” Dean said. They headed for the house while Bobby finished the last few things on the car and got behind the wheel to crank her and see how she sounded. The engine turned over and caught the first time and he listened to it. After five minutes, he cut it off and closed the hood happy he had one car finished and one to go. Bobby wiped his hands on a rag and closed the garage bay before heading for the house.  
“Why don’t you two color while I fix dinner?” he asked the boys putting two coloring books and a box of crayons.  
Dean let Sam pick what coloring book he wanted and opened the box to dump the crayons between them. They started coloring in the books, Dean showing Sam how to stay in the lines and be neat. Bobby listened to them as he put chicken tenders in the oven, carrots on to cook and baked beans on to warm. He buttered some rolls to go in just before the tenders would be done. It was amazing how small things thrilled them and they never asked for anything more.  
When dinner was ready, Dean cleared the table and set it for Bobby while he took up the food. Bobby poured glasses of milk and let Dean put them on the table. He set the bowls on the table and a plate of rolls before pouring a cup of coffee for himself and joining them at the table. They ate in silence and Bobby let Dean wash the dishes while Sam sat on the couch and watched the television. He wanted him to feel he was paying him back so he would keep the things he had bought. It didn’t take Dean long to do the dishes and wipe the counters and table while Bobby put up the leftovers.  
They watched an old western on the television but before it was over, both boys were asleep. Bobby picked Sam up and got Dean awake enough to get him upstairs and put them to bed. He tucked them in and headed to bed himself.  
The next few days passed by quickly as they feel into a routine. The boys were feeling comfortable around Bobby and Dean was engrossed with helping him fix cars while Sammy played right outside to doorway. He learned the parts of the engine, how to listen to an engine to tell what is wrong with it, the right tools to use, and how to change the oil on a car. Bobby was amazed at how quickly he picked things up and explained each step to him.  
They had finished dinner on the fourth day and Bobby remembered the books he had bought. “How ‘bout I read you a story?” he asked holding out the books. “Want to pick which one Sam?”  
Sam moved closer and looked at the books before pointing to one. Bobby sat the others aside and reached to settle Sam in his lap and looked over at Dean to see what he would do. When he didn’t move, Bobby spoke, “Why don’t you pull a chair over here and you can see too,” he suggested knowing Dean wasn’t going to let him hold him. He may have accepted and like him now, but he was still standoffish about some things. He waited to start reading until Dean was seated and began to read the book, allowing Sam to turn the pages. Bobby could feel Sam cuddle into him and lay his head on his chest as he read the story. He never thought two little rag muffins could worm their way into and tug on his heart strings like they did or that he would have such protective and fatherly feelings toward them. He never wanted kids after the childhood he had and then losing his wife like he did was sure that wasn’t an option for him. But now, looking at the two boys snuggled against him, he felt a hole filling in his soul that had been empty for so long. His chest tightened when he felt Dean leaning toward him too and laying his head on his upper arm as he hung on his every word. These boys had been dealt a piss poor life but if he could give them even a few minutes of normal and allow them to be kids he would every chance he had.  
They deserved so much more.

The End


End file.
